


what the fuck is wrong with you?

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: "Rin's not coming back tonight. If you're waiting for him, you may as well go home."





	what the fuck is wrong with you?

**Author's Note:**

> second anon prompt! again these fics are stress relief and something i don't take too seriously, so i do edit once but i am fully aware that there are probably issues. please forgive them!
> 
> (this is being posted the same day as the makorin prompt, so please read that as well in case you missed it)

“Rin’s not coming back tonight,” Sousuke states, not looking up from his work. He’d worked to get ahead before Rin came into town, but in true sadistic fashion, his professors had increased his workload on Monday. He’s been slowly slipping behind the past three days.

“Mhm,” Haru responds lightly. Too lightly.

Sousuke squints up at him. “What does that mean?”

Haru glances at him. “Makoto’s right. You do need glasses.”

Sousuke sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s officially too old for this. “Say what you mean.”

“I don’t think they’re going to have sex,” Haru remarks, blunt as always.

“Rin’s not allowed back until they do,” Sousuke says. “If you’re waiting for him, you may as well go home.”

“Cruel.”

Sousuke fixes him with a glare. “You’re the one who keeps challenging him to idiotic things, making a mess of my apartment that I have to clean up.”

“It’s Rin,” is the only reasoning Haru gives. Maybe for him, it is enough.

“Maybe if you’re going to insist on having stupid contests, you could at least clean up after yourselves.”

“Makoto’s always done it in the past,” Haru states.

But Sousuke has been dealing with all three of them in some way or another for over a month. He’s reached his breaking point. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snaps, voice just shy of a shout.

“Do you want me to go chronologically or alphabetically?” Haru answers dryly.

Sousuke snaps his book shut. “Rin’s not coming back tonight. Go home.” He stands up, determined to retreat to his room whether or not Haru actually leaves, but before he can take more than two steps, he’s stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

“Sousuke, don’t.”

“Just go home, Haru. I don’t want to fight.”

The hand on his arm tightens as Haru stands up. “It’s too late for that.” Sousuke closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Makoto always makes me tell him why I’m mad,” Haru continues.

“Good thing neither of us are Makoto.”

“ _Sousuke_. You’ve been off all week. I thought you of all people would be happy to see Rin.”

Seeing as he can’t escape the argument, Sousuke finally gives up and fully faces Haru. “I am happy to see Rin.”

“But.”

“But,” Sousuke concedes, “I haven’t gotten to see him much.”

Haru frowns. “He’s staying with you. You’ve been with him almost every time I’ve seen him.”

“Exactly. Someone else has always been there.” It sounds childish, selfish even, so while he’s at it he adds, “And you only come over to see him.”

Haru blinks, and the two of them stare at each other for a moment. Sousuke watches the slow understanding dawn over Haru’s features. “I’m not using you to see Rin,” he finally declares.

“Sure,” is all Sousuke trusts himself to say.

“I love Rin but you don’t really think I’m in love with him, do you?” Haru asks incredulously.

Sousuke shrugs, looking off to the side rather than drowning in Haru’s eyes. “No,” he says, but even he can hear the lie. Haru’s grip on his arm loosens, and Sousuke uses the moment to break free. “I really think you should go home.”

Haru sets his jaw in a way so reminiscent of Rin it makes Sousuke’s stomach lurch. “I really think I should stay.”

“Haru…”

“I like you, Sousuke,” Haru states, and Sousuke freezes. They’ve been seeing each other for some time now, but he’s never actually heard Haru say those words. “I thought that was obvious.”

There’s a pause before Sousuke finds a response. “No,” he breathes. “Not so much.”

Silence overwhelms them again as Haru works through Sousuke’s reveal. “That’s why you want to keep it a secret,” Haru concludes. Sousuke just shrugs. “You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Sousuke asks, all the anger rushing back into him again.

Before he can say anything more than that, though, Haru surges up and plants a small peck on his lips. “You are an idiot, Sousuke Yamazaki.”

Haru rarely makes the first move. Every time he does it throws Sousuke for a loop, makes him reevaluate their relationship. Despite their argument, he wraps his arms around Haru before he can leave. “How am I an idiot?”

“I’m not going to say it again,” Haru retorts, not playing Sousuke’s game.

“You like me.”

Haru glares. “Of course I do. What do you think? This was just convenient?”

Sousuke shrugs. “I don’t know why you do what you do.”

“If it was convenient then I would’ve gone for Makoto,” Haru tells him bluntly.

Sousuke huffs, restraining a laugh. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I can tell that you’re lying.”

He strokes his hands up and down Haru’s sides. “I might need a reminder every now and then.”

“Fine,” Haru agrees. “But not too often.”

“Not too often,” Sousuke agrees. “Once or twice an hour should do it.”

Haru smacks his chest. “Don’t be greedy.” Haru escapes his grasp easily, but he uses his freedom to head towards Sousuke’s bedroom. “I’m not going home tonight,” he informs Sousuke.

“What if Rin comes back?”

Haru shrugs. “Then Rin comes back.” He keeps walking towards the room, and Sousuke casts one glance back at his once-again abandoned homework before turning off the light and following.

Haru’s already stripped out of his shirt and pants, both lying abandoned on the floor by the time Sousuke gets to the room. He sits on the bed and pierces Sousuke with his gaze. “Will it bother you if Rin knows?”

“No,” Sousuke replies easily. He closes the door to his room anyway, just in case Rin _does_ come back. He may not care if Rin knows, but he’d at least like to maintain his privacy. “It wouldn’t bother me if anyone knew. As long as you’re serious.”

Haru nods. “Tomorrow, you should take the day off. Makoto and I will get your notes for you. I’ll tell him then.”

“If you’re going to class for me then what am I taking the day off for?”

“Rin,” Haru answers. “You wanted time with him.”

“Oh.” Sometimes Sousuke forgets that Haru can be weirdly kind. Often, he’s so focused on his own goals that he can be a bit selfish, like Rin. But then he has moments like this.

“Unless you’re secretly in love with him.” Haru’s eyes glint wickedly at him, and only then does Sousuke remember that he’s still fully dressed standing in front of his door.

He strips down to his boxers and turns off the light, crawling into the space Haru opens for him on the bed. “No. Definitely not with him,” he assures.

With someone else, certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)   
>  [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> A few more to go before I open prompts again.


End file.
